Monde Parallèle
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Avec la popularité du blog de John, Sherlock découvre tout un nouveau monde… peuplé de Fan'Arts, de Fanfictions et autres blogs comme Deviant Art et TumblR….


Sommaire : Avec la popularité du blog de John, Sherlock découvre tout un nouveau monde… peuplé de Fan'Arts, de Fanfictions et autres blogs sur Deviant Art, TumblR….

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : bon je l'avoue sans me cacher, cette idée curieuse est arrivée parce que je traîne moi-même beaucoup trop sur les blogs de fans et que j'ai appris dernièrement que Martin Freeman (John) se baladait de temps en temps sur TumblR et que lui et Benedict étaient parfaitement au courant des fics et des montages/dessins Johnlock. Voilou ^^

Note 2 : ceci est l'hommage, quoiqu'un peu maladroit peut-être, que je fais à tous les fans (moi comprise lol) de séries, films, livres qui, grâce à leur créativité, font vivre l'imagination et l'univers de leurs héros préférés et qui va même parfois (souvent) au-delà de la longévité de l'œuvre. Merci !

XXXXX

_**Monde Parallèle. **_

XXXX

John remarqua d'un presque mauvais œil que Sherlock lui avait encore subtilisé son ordinateur portable pour faire dieu seul savait quoi avec.

Il mit plus de temps, par contre, à s'apercevoir qu'au lieu de l'habituel site sur lequel se rendait le détective il était en train de surfer sur tout autre chose.

Des blogs, entre autre.

Deviant Art.

TumblR.

Oh. Oh.

Et les yeux du brun n'avaient pas bougés de l'écran depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Sherlock ? … Tu veux du thé ?

Sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux le détective répondit.

-Non John comme tu le sais je n'en veux pas. Par contre tu pourrais me dire ce que sont ces _**choses**_….

L'ancien militaire feignit l'indifférence.

-Des blogs. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour atterrir dessus ?

-J'ai utilisé ton historique.

-Sherlock ! Combien de fois dois-je te….

-C'était une erreur John.

Il ne s'excusait pas mais avait l'air curieux, troublé.

-John, tu peux m'expliquer ce que sont tous ces dessins, ces histoires sur nous dans des positions plus que douteuse ?

Le médecin soupira fortement, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ce sont des trucs de fans.

-De «_**fans**_» ?!

-Oui, tu sais tous ces gens qui lisent mon blog et qui, parfois, viennent nous consulter et deviennent des _**clients**_…. ?!

-Je ne suis pas idiot John ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est d'où viennent toutes ces photos, qui sont clairement montées, et ces dessins ? Et ces histoires….. Mon dieu mais n'ont-ils pas mieux à faire de leur temps ?! Que leurs vies doivent être vides pour….

-Hola on se calme Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as besoin d'avoir l'esprit occupé 26h sur 24 que tout le monde est comme toi !

-Oui ça je le sais !

-C'est un passe-temps pour eux, une façon de se détendre…

-_**Détendre**_ ?! En imaginant deux hommes avoir ce genre de relation ?!

Watson était en manque d'inspiration quant à la façon d'expliquer ce phénomène.

-Tu n'as jamais été fan de chanteurs ou d'acteurs ? D'avoir envie de créer ton propre univers les concernant ?

Holmes le fixa le regard vide, ne saisissant pas réellement le concept.

-Non bien sûr que non. Laisse tomber. …. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'excède autant ?

Le détective ne répondit pas de suite, préférant faire défiler une énième page de fan, avec des titres d'histoires plus évocateurs les uns que les autres, et avec des dessins à la limite de la décence.

-Tu vas souvent sur ce genre de site John ?

Le blond se racla doucement la gorge.

-Pas vraiment mais ça m'arrive comme tu as pu le constater en _**fouillant**_ mon historique. D'ailleurs ne crois pas que j'ai abandonné le sujet.

-Comment tu les as découvert ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai posté un article sur mon blog et l'un des commentaires parlait de cette espèce de dimension parallèle de fans alors, par curiosité, j'y ai jeté un œil.

-Et tu as lu ces histoires sur nous, tu as vu tous ces dessins… explicites… sur ce qu'on fait, ce que tu fais. Ce que je te fais….

Le médecin baissa les yeux, coupable d'avoir fait tout cela.

Le silence répondit aux paroles du détective, le poussant ainsi à observer son ami.

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi cette découverte m'énerve, mais moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle ne t'agace pas toi ? Toi qui es le premier à mettre en évidence ton _**hétérosexualité**_.

John eût un hoquet de surprise et le dévisagea.

-Mais… tout ça n'est pas réel Sherlock. Depuis le début les gens pensent qu'on couche ensemble….

-Et tu t'empresses très vite de leur dire qu'ils ont tort.

-Mais Internet est bien trop grand pour que mes paroles puissent avoir un quelconque impact.

-D'accord.

Watson fût surpris de le voir capituler si docilement mais ne pût en être que soulagé, alors avec humour il enchaîna.

-Et puis certains de nos fans sont très doués tu sais, ils ont un sacré coup de pinceau et une très grande imagination.

Sherlock esquissa le début d'un sourire.

-Tu sais qu'il suffit de prendre des cours pour que les techniques de dessin….

-Sherlock….

Les deux hommes partirent dans un de leurs rires communicatifs.

-Bon si c'est tout il faut que j'y aille sinon je serai en retard au boulot. Encore une fois.

Et encore une fois le médecin laissa la place vacante sans être vraiment sûr que son colocataire ait compris qu'il était absent.

/

Ce soir-là, quand John rentra, aucun des deux ne parla de la découverte du jour et le médecin fût rassuré de revoir à nouveau la routine s'installer.

C'était sans compter la tombée de la nuit et avec elle l'esprit incapable de se mettre en veille du grand détective.

*Tu as de bonnes adresses à me conseiller ? SH*

John sourit, peu étonné de la requête de Sherlock.

*Peut-être quelques-unes oui. JW*

*Et les histoires y sont bonnes ? SH*

*Satisfaisantes. Les dessins et montages aussi. JW*

*Envois ! SH*

*S'il te plait. SH*

* 'Dossiers brûlants' . … Envoi terminé. JW*

*Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre tous les sites dans un dossier John ! SH*

*Et le nom du dossier est trop mélodramatique, même pour toi ! SH*

*De rien Sherlock. JW*

*Bonne lecture. JW*

*Et bonne nuit. JW*

*Ne me réveilles pas je vais me coucher ! JW*

*Laisse-moi John je travaille. SH*

*Menteur. JW*

*Je réfléchis. SH*

*Amuse-toi bien ! JW*

*Ce n'est pas drôle John ! SH*

**Échec envoi.**

Alors qu'il cliquait sur les liens que John lui avait envoyé, ses préférés, il s'exprima à voix haute sans le vouloir.

-Bonne nuit John.

Un début de sourire aux coins des lèvres, il entama sa découverte de ce monde inconnu.

Celui des fanfictions et autres fan'arts.

Le monde qui était avant tout celui de leurs fans.

XXXXX


End file.
